Star Wars: The Last Jedi
| writer = Rian Johnson | based on = | starring = | music = John Williams | cinematography = Steve Yedlin | editing = Bob Ducsay | studio = Lucasfilm Ltd. | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Star Wars: The Last Jedi (also known as Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi ) is an upcoming American epic space opera film written and directed by Rian Johnson. It is the second film in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, following Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). The film is produced by Lucasfilm and will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It stars Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Lupita Nyong'o, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels, Gwendoline Christie, and Andy Serkis in returning roles. New cast members include Benicio del Toro and Laura Dern in unconfirmed roles, and Kelly Marie Tran as Rose. Fisher died in December 2016, making The Last Jedi her final film role. The film was announced after Disney's acquisition of Lucasfilm in October 2012. It is produced by Ram Bergman and Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy. John Williams, composer for the previous seven films, returns to compose the score. Scenes that required shooting at Skellig Michael in Ireland were filmed during pre-production in September 2015, with principal photography beginning at Pinewood Studios in England in February 2016 and ending in July 2016. The Last Jedi is scheduled for release on December 15, 2017. A sequel, Star Wars: Episode IX, is scheduled for 2019. Cast * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker, an immensely powerful Jedi Master who has been in self-imposed exile on the planet Ahch-To. * Carrie Fisher as General Leia Organa, twin sister to Luke, former princess of Alderaan, and a leading general in the Resistance. The Last Jedi was the final film that Fisher worked on; she died on December 27, 2016. Fisher had completed her work on the film before her death. * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke's loyal servant who is strong with the dark side of the Force and leader to the Knights of Ren. He was born Ben Solo, the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, nephew of Luke Skywalker, and the grandson of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. * Daisy Ridley as Rey, a highly Force-sensitive scavenger from the desert planet Jakku who joined the Resistance and goes to find Luke Skywalker. * John Boyega as Finn, a former stormtrooper of the First Order who defected to the Resistance. * Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron, an X-wing fighter pilot in the Resistance. * Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata, a pirate and longtime friend of Han Solo and Chewbacca. * Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux, the former head of the First Order's Starkiller Base. * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO, a humanoid protocol droid in the service of Leia Organa. * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma, the commander of the First Order's stormtroopers. * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke, the mysterious leader of the First Order and Kylo Ren's master. * Benicio del Toro * Laura Dern * Kelly Marie Tran as Rose, a member of the Resistance who works in maintenance. Other cast members include Peter Mayhew and Joonas Suotamo, both returning to portray Chewbacca, Mike Quinn as Nien Nunb, Timothy M. Rose as Admiral Ackbar, Billie Lourd as Lieutenant Connix, and Simon Pegg as Unkar Plutt, all of whom are reprising their roles. Jimmy Vee will play R2-D2. Tom Hardy will make a cameo appearance as a stormtrooper. Gary Barlow also has a cameo appearance in the film. Gareth Edwards, director of the Star Wars Anthology film Rogue One, has a cameo in the film. Warwick Davis and Noah Segan have been cast in unspecified roles. Production Development In October 2012, Star Wars creator George Lucas sold his production company Lucasfilm, and with it the ''Star Wars'' franchise, to The Walt Disney Company. Disney announced a [[Star Wars sequel trilogy|new trilogy of Star Wars films]]. J. J. Abrams was named director of the first episode in the trilogy, The Force Awakens, in January 2013. In June 2014, director Rian Johnson was reported to be in talks to write and direct its sequel, dubbed Episode VIII, and to write a treatment for the third film, Episode IX, with Ram Bergman producing both films. Johnson confirmed in August 2014 that he would direct Episode VIII. In September, filmmaker Terry Gilliam asked Johnson about what it felt like to take over something that was made famous by another filmmaker, to which Johnson responded: }} According to Johnson, the story begins immediately after the last scene of The Force Awakens. He had his story group watch films such as Twelve O'Clock High, The Bridge on the River Kwai, Gunga Din, Three Outlaw Samurai, Sahara, and Letter Never Sent for inspiration while developing ideas. He felt it was difficult to work on the film while The Force Awakens was being finished. In December 2015, Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy admitted that "we haven't mapped out every single detail the sequel trilogy yet". She said that Abrams was collaborating with Johnson and that Johnson would in turn work with Episode IX director Colin Trevorrow to ensure a smooth transition. Abrams is an executive producer along with Jason McGatlin and Tom Karnowski. Lucasfilm announced the film's title, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, on January 23, 2017. Casting In September 2015, Disney shortlisted the female cast members to Gina Rodriguez, Tatiana Maslany, and Olivia Cooke. Later that month, Benicio del Toro confirmed that he will play the villain in the film, and Mark Hamill was also confirmed. In October 2015, Gugu Mbatha-Raw was rumored to have been cast in the film. In November, Jimmy Vee was cast as R2-D2. In November, Kennedy announced at the London premiere for The Force Awakens that the entire cast would return for Episode VIII, along with "a handful" of new cast members. In February 2016, at the start of filming, it was confirmed that Laura Dern and Kelly Marie Tran had been cast in unspecified roles. In April 2017, at ''Star Wars'' Celebration Orlando, Lucasfilm announced that Tran plays Resistance maintenance worker Rose, which Johnson described as the film's largest new role. Filming Second unit photography began during pre-production at Skellig Michael in Ireland on September 14, 2015, due to the difficulties of filming at that location during other seasons. It would have lasted four days, but filming was canceled for the first day due to poor weather and rough conditions. In November 2014, Ivan Dunleavy, chief executive of Pinewood Studios, confirmed that the film would be shot at Pinewood, with filming also occurring in Mexico. In September 2015, del Toro revealed that principal photography would begin in March 2016; however, Kennedy later stated that filming would begin in January 2016. The production began work on the 007 Stage at Pinewood Studios on November 15, 2015. Rick Heinrichs served as production designer. In January 2016, production of Episode VIII was delayed until February 2016, due to script rewrites. Additionally, filming was potentially in danger of being delayed further due to an upcoming strike between the Producers Alliance for Cinema and Television and the Broadcasting, Entertainment, Cinematograph and Theatre Union. On February 10, 2016, Disney CEO Bob Iger confirmed that principal photography had begun, under the working title Space Bear. Additional filming took place in Dubrovnik from March 9 to March 16, 2016, as well as in Ireland in May. Malin Head in Donegal County and a mountain headland, Ceann Sibeal in County Kerry, served as additional filming locations. Principal photography wrapped on July 22, 2016, though as of early September 2016, Nyong'o had not filmed her scenes. Music In July 2013, Kennedy announced at Star Wars Celebration Europe that John Williams would return to score the Star Wars sequel trilogy. At a Tanglewood concert in August 2016, Williams confirmed he is scheduled to start scoring Episode VIII. Williams said he would begin recording the score "off and on" in December 2016 until March or April 2017. On February 21, 2017, it was confirmed that recording was underway, with Williams conducting. Rather than have Williams compose to the final film, Johnson will instead edit the film to the score. Release In January 2015, Disney CEO Bob Iger stated that Episode VIII would be released in 2017, and in March, Lucasfilm announced a release date of May 26, 2017. In January 2016, The Last Jedi was rescheduled for December 15, 2017 in 3D and IMAX 3D. On January 23, 2017, the film's title was announced as Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Similarly to The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, "Episode VIII" will be included in the film's opening crawl, although not in its official title. Sequel Episode IX, the final installment of the sequel trilogy, is scheduled for a 2019 release. It will be directed by Colin Trevorrow, with a story treatment by Johnson. On February 10, 2016, Disney chairman Bob Iger confirmed that pre-production of Episode IX had begun. Cinematographer John Schwartzman plans to use 65 mm film. Variety reported that prior to her death in December 2016, Carrie Fisher had been expected to appear in Episode IX. In January 2017, Lucasfilm stated that there were no plans to digitally generate Fisher's performance for the film. Though Fisher's family granted the rights to use recent footage of Fisher for Star Wars: Episode IX, in April 2017 Kennedy stated that Fisher will not appear in the film. Principal photography of Star Wars: Episode IX is set to begin in July 2017. References External links * * * * Category:2017 films Category:2017 3D films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:IMAX films Category:American space adventure films Category:American robot films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Rian Johnson Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Ram Bergman Category:Film scores by John Williams Category:Films shot in Buckinghamshire Category:Films shot in County Kerry Category:Films shot in Croatia Category:Films shot in Northern Ireland Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Science fiction adventure films 8